The New CardCaptor Sakura
by vtgib
Summary: Essentially, it's CCS with a different set of starting circumstances. I'm reposting this, so read if you want to. Rated T to be safe in case there is violence later, but nothing major yet.


A/N: I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for taking this story off the site. I never should have done it and it is something I regret deeply. However, I have miraculously been able to recover all of the chapters I had previously written (I thought I had permanently lost chapters 6 and 7). I don't know if I'll ever continue the story, so I understand if you want to stop right here and never read it, but I will put what I have up for all those who want to read what I already have.

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any characters in it.(which means I don't own any characters in this chapter).**

No Japanese words. I don't think that I could do it right if I tried to put them in. I will include Sakura's word (Hoe (pronounced like "hoe way" as one word)) since it is funny when she uses it.

Key: "character talking"

_"character thinking"_

(me talking to you)

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She tried to turn it off, but only succeeded in knocking it down to the floor. She decided that she should get up since she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with her alarm clock ringing like that. Suddenly, her alarm clock stopped ringing.

_"That's strange,"_ Sakura thought. _"It doesn't usually stop ringing by itself."_

Sakura turned the clock over to look at the time. The clock had been ringing for half an hour (it was one of those ones that automatically stops ringing after a certain amount of time).

"Hoe! I'm going to be late for school!"

She quickly put on her school uniform and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, father," Sakura said as she got down the stairs.

"Good morning, Sakura," her father replied. "Touya already left. Here's your lunch."

"Thanks," Sakura said as she took her lunch, got on her roller skates, and headed out the door. Touya was already out of sight.

"He never waits for me," Sakura complained to nobody in particular.

Sakura hurried to try and catch up with Touya. As she went around a corner, she bumped into someone and fell down. She quickly got up and said, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," and left without even looking at who it was that she had bumped into. As she left, the person just stood there and thought, _"that was weird. Who was that?"_

* * *

When Sakura got to school, she thought, _"I usually catch up to Touya before I get to school. He must have left early today or something."_

Sakura then realized that she was late for her first class.

_"I'm late for class. And on the first day of school, too."_

Sakura opened the door to her classroom and yelled, "I'm here!"

"Thank you, Sakura," Mr. Terada said, "but we've already taken attendance."

The class started giggling as Sakura went to her seat. She sat near the window, as she always did.

"Sakura," Mr. Terada said.

"Yes."

"I don't want you staring out of the window during class this year, so I am going to move you to the other side of the room. Please take the seat next to Ms. Daidouji." Mr. Terada pointed to a seat on the opposite side of the room.

"But...I...," Sakura stammered. This got her a look from Mr. Terada. "Fine," she said and went from the left side of the room to the right side.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," the girl beside Sakura said.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you. Do you want to be friends?"

"Wha-?" Sakura was surprised by Tomoyo's question.

"Well, It's okay if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that. I want to be friends."

"Good. Since we're sitting next to each other now, I thought that we could be friends. I just moved here, so I still don't know the town very well. I was hoping that maybe you could show me around sometime."

"Okay. How about Sunday? Is that good for you?"

"No, I'm still unpacking all of my stuff. How about the next Sunday?"

"Alright. I'll show you around the town a week from Sunday."

"Girls," Mr. Terada said.

"Yes," Sakura and Tomoyo replied.

"Would you be so kind as to stop talking and listen to what I am trying to teach you?"

"Sorry," they both replied.

* * *

After school, Sakura and Tomoyo walked home together.

"Is Mr. Terada always like that?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Not always. Today must have been a bad day for him. This isn't too much worse than normal, but he never cared about me staring out the window before today."

"Oh. I live that way," Tomoyo said as she pointed to the left of where they were.

"My house is a few blocks further and to the right."

"I guess that I'm lucky that my first new friend here lives so close to me. I should go over and see your house sometime."

"Well, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well...uh...I...have to go now."

Sakura started running towards her house.

_"That was strange,"_ Tomoyo thought. _"I wonder why she doesn't want me to see her house."_

Tomoyo couldn't stop thinking about Sakura's strange behavior until she got to her house.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I know it was short, but I hope you liked it. I know everyone who didn't read this before is wondering why in the world Sakura wouldn't want Tomoyo to see her house. The next chapter should be up soon, so you probably won't have to wait long, but I have to change the chapters to fit my current writing style. My old one was way too stiff.

In case you were wondering who she bumped into at the beginning, it wasn't Tomoyo. It could be someone important, or it could just be a random event that does not come back at all in the story. Probably the former, though.

I'm sorry that I didn't include the Clow Cards in this chapter. I promise that they will be in the next chapter.

That's it for the first chapter. I didn't change much, so I may come back and revise it some more.

I will put a word count at the end of each chapter. The word count will not include the words in the word count and the one from this chapter does not include this paragraph

Word Count: 1186


End file.
